Secret Scars
by pheobeobia
Summary: When he was Tom, she was Bella. He was a young boy, she was a young girl and she'd never know the effect she had on him.


A/N: sorry if this is kind of long, I didn't think it was the kind of story to be broken up. And I'm sorry if it's a little OOC. This is kind of how I imagine their teen years being. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

The Black sisters, Narcissa who was vain, beautiful and almost fragile (oh but that was such a mask) and Bellatrix, brilliant and strong and powerful…were the undeniable Slytherin Princesses. No one had ever been so manipulative, or in Bellatrix's case, so utterly cruel.

In her first year at Hogwarts, Narcissa was dating Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year. They were skilled in public affection and everyone was jealous of their compatibility. Tom Riddle was a sixth year, and had many admirers and few companions. Among the few were Lucius and Bellatrix. Bellatrix was one of the few girls that he kept near.

Bellatrix had earned his respect in a duel; he had challenged her to test her. Bellatrix had a quick mind and cast a Crucio curse at him, sending searing pain through his body for the first time in his life. As he was in agonizing pain, he looked up at the dark haired beauty above him. She was smiling, laughing at the sight of pain but her eyes wide with regret since it was he who she had caused pain. When the pain went away, she did not offer him help to stand up, but as soon as he called to her she was there. She seemed less breakable then her fair-haired sister. Bellatrix was glamorous and beautiful and her exceeding power just made her more attractive.

The first dance that year was a nightmare. The only people that went 'together' were Lucius and Narcissa. Bellatrix had hoped that Tom might dance with her but she also didn't really give a damn. Tom did ask her to dance and then crushed her by telling her that no other boy will ever ask her out, she was alone.

Bellatrix ran from the ballroom, not crying but hurt and furious. Tom ran after her. He grabbed her hand to make her face him. Tom Riddle never touched anyone and definitely not as gently as he just had with her.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" He said, the first time he had ever called her Bella. No one but Narcissa called her Bella. She smirked to herself, resting her hands on her perfect hips.

In the middle of the year a Slytherin seventh year named Henry came up to her, flirting relentlessly. She was awful lonely because no boy dared to ask her out (little did she know it was because Tom had silently laid down the law stating how she was _his_) and when Henry tried to kiss her, she complied. Tom walked in the dormitory and Bellatrix's eyes flew open, but the kiss did not end as she watched Tom's face twist in anger. When he stormed out, she chased after him. He turned to face her.

"Tom, what is your problem, it was just a kiss," she said heatedly, her mouth twitching to smile slightly.

"No, Bella," Tom hissed. Bellatrix reached out and placed her hand on his face. _No one_ touched Tom Riddle. Especially not his face. But instead, he leaned into her touch.

"You can not become complacent in loyalty, Bella. It will be most necessary," Tom lied about his true angers. Bella moved her hands to rest on his chest.

"I am unwavering in my loyalty, Tom," She murmured. Tom nodded, looking at Bellatrix in front of him. She was, in a word, perfect. Her curvy hips, tiny waist and other assets. Her hair glossy and curly, wild but calm. Her eyes heavily lidded and constantly alluring…her mouth soft and beckoning to all who laid their eyes on it. Her voice was coy, and cruel but also so trapping. Her mind was sharp and clever and her power was immense and growing daily. And of course, her skin so light and soft, as if lying about the hardness under it all. She eviscerated all who were rude to her or to Tom. She could make any girl cry and had a natural air of superiority to her. She was a creature Tom had thought only to exist in his dreams.

"Unwavering is good," he replied. Her nimble hands moved from his chest to rest on her hips.

"Don't doubt me again," She warned him, she was the only person who could ever threaten him. Tom reached for her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't kiss anyone again," he retorted and walked off, forcing himself not to look back at the gorgeous third year.

As a fourth year student, learning new spells (namely the Patronus charm) distracted her. Tom would leisurely try to coax her away from her spellbook, as if his plans were just to talk about the future of the followers of Voldemort (really he just wanted his Bella back). But she would snort and turn herself back to her book. She learned to conjure lightning and when demonstrating it for the agitated Tom, accidently electrocuted him, creating a scar that branched out like a spider web on his abdomen. She led to him to the Room of Requirement and tended to him. She placed her cool hand on his warm skin and a trust was built between them. She didn't mention how attractive she thought the scar was.

After that, when Bellatrix wanted to work on schoolwork, Tom would comply. They would sit together, him on the couch and her leaning back on his legs. It was purely friendly, Tom would remind her with a harsh edge, but he occasionally doubted himself.

Bellatrix loved to laugh. She laughed mostly when causing others pain. Tom would let her hurt him (using the excuse that he as bored and pain was exciting). He didn't know why he let her but he did. When she hit his scar, he would holler in pain and in desperation she would examine it. Her touch was like a healing spell, everything went away for him. She was like a drug in everyway. A nosy second year walked in. Bellatrix didn't lift her gaze as she pointed her wand in the second year's direction.

"Sectumsempra," she muttered. The second year cried out in pain and with a quick flippendo, was pushed out of the door. Tom cackled, he also found pain amusing. Her eyes flicked to his, her eyes filled with cruel laughter and that coy allure that always drove him mad.

During the last dance of the year, people expected the ever evasive and powerful Tom Riddle to go to the dance alone and cause trouble rather than dance. Yes, he did technically go alone but what a shock when all he did was dance with Bellatrix Black all night. His loud and abusive response was that it was 'better dance with her to make the teachers think he changed than get caught ruining the dance'. But still, every boy knew not to ask the lovely girl to dance.

Fifth year, Bellatrix had expected to loath, since Tom had graduated. But Tom visited often. She had already gotten into the habit of calling him 'my lord' in front of the other Death Eaters but she always called him Tom when they were alone. Bellatrix was at her house for Christmas when Tom visited, she slipped out of her house to be with him.

"You look, taller," Tom shook his head. She was indeed at eye level with him now. And she had matured in other ways, even more than she had when she was the flawless third year.

"So?" she asked.

"Any boys give you a hard time?" he asked casually enough.

"No trouble. But a lot have asked me to the Winter Ball that happens when we return," she smirked. Tom suddenly went rigid.

"Bella, listen to me…you must turn them all down," he said with no love in his voice. Bellatrix pouted.

"Tom, I need more companionship than just Cissy and Lucius!" she said curtly. He turned his venomous glare on her.

"Do not make me test your loyalty to me!" he commanded her. She nodded her head, agreeing to whatever he said. She _needed_ him to know that she was and would _always _be his most loyal follower. Tom was curious as to what this new feeling that he felt was. He had felt it when boys looked at Bellatrix longingly. He had felt it when Bellatrix had kissed Henry. What was this odd feeling?

Bellatrix's six year of school was painful. Tom rarely visited, and when he did, she was eager to follow his every command. She had become a slave, but of course the old side of her was not completely lost.

Narcissa was so smitten with Lucius, it made Bellatrix hurt. Late in that year was when Rod Lestrange had developed an attraction for her. He was a follower of Voldemort's, but Bellatrix never looked at him as more than a friend and kept his admiration a secret from Tom.

Seventh year was a year of hard work but by the end she was resting well, dedicating her whole life to Tom, who she had missed greatly. He came to her on her last night at Hogwarts.

"Tom," she said coolly, still mad that he rarely visited.

"Bellatrix," he nodded in return, paining her with the use of her full name.

"I'm engaged," she told him bluntly. Tom's eyes widened.

"WHAT? To whom?" he roared. Bella smirked.

"Rod Lestrange. And you can't say anything about my loyalty because Rod is one of us," Bellatrix reminded him. He hit her across the face. She collapsed to the floor. Realizing what he had done, he sunk to his knees, lifting her face to look at her. No tears threatened to come but she did look upset.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Oh Bella," he sighed as he examined the damage. She pulled away from him angrily. He did the only thing he knew would comfort her. He took her face gently in his hands again and ran his fingers over the places where he had hurt her.

"Do you love Rod?" he asked, the animosity returning to his voice. She had preferred the tone he had used earlier. The tone that was just for her.

"I don't know. I think I do," She stammered. Tom smiled at her.

"You always rushed into things, Bella," he shook his head. Then the wild beauty in front of him did something so impulsive, so insane that he didn't know how to react (if it had been anyone else they'd be dead already). She brought her lips up to his and kissed him. He stood up abruptly. He looked down at the girl, so glamorous so…_perfect_. So…_his_. But she would become Rod's if he didn't act.

Bellatrix watched Narcissa get married to Lucius. She left the ceremony early, Tom had a job for her. Tom met her with a cool glare, but he was struck by how gorgeous she looked. Too beautiful. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Bellatrix," he warned. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, feeling his pulse below her lips.

"Yes, Tom?" she asked, running her fingertips down his handsome biceps.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. He turned to face her, breaking her embrace.

"Grieving," she spat and then she was off, going to finish the mission that he asked of her.

She was eighteen and a free spirit. Tom 'couldn't make it' to her wedding. After the ceremony she locked herself in her room and broke all of the furniture in a rush of fury. She said that the house elf did it. Rod let her kill the elf. That was when she learned to throw knives.

On her honeymoon, Rod took a break to do work for the ministry. Bellatrix sat alone in the manor they had rented. Tom apparated into her room.

"Congratulations," he sneered. Bellatrix turned to him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You're here," she sighed.

"You are right that I cannot complain of loyalty dangers, Bellatrix. But answer me this: if both Rod's and my lives are in danger, who would you save?" he asked her coldly.

"You, my lord," she replied immediately and honestly.

"Are you sure, Bellatrix?" he demanded. How she missed being Bella instead of Bellatrix.

"Tom, I would take an Avada Kedavra curse for you. I couldn't fathom the urge of doing that for Rod," she hissed. He didn't respond. "I would take a Crucio curse for you before I even looking in Rod's damned direction," she pleaded.

"Then I assent to the marriage," he muttered. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"If didn't agree with out engagement, you should've said so. You know I'd refuse any man to serve you," she reminded him.

Tom held out a box for her. She took it roughly, wrenching it open to find a set of throwing knives.

"It's a wedding…offering," he muttered angrily, refusing to call it a gift.

"Oh,"

"Well, let's practice," he said wickedly and led her outside. He watched her throw her knives at birds. They were moving and fast but she hit each one that she aimed at. It was moments like these that made Bellatrix feel like Bella and Voldemort feel like Tom.

It was when she was taken to Azkaban that even in his broken form, Tom felt…horrible. He didn't know why but he did.

When she came out of Azkaban, she looked mad and ill. But he still found her beautiful. In a months time her beauty had returned and even Tom found her appealing.

When Dumbledore came when she was at the Ministry fighting Potter and the Aurors, Tom intervened. And before he disapparated he took her with him. Saving her. She stared at him wide eyed at their destination.

"My lord," she stammered. He didn't look at her.

"My lord," she repeated.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. Bellatrix moved to wipe her hair from her face.

"Your act of…graciousness will not go without my earning of it," she assured him. He looked at her and he detested how the first thought to enter his head was how she was still so beautiful but he was scrawny, his skin paled dramatically and distorted. It was not fair how by power and status they were equal but visually she was now his superior. He pushed those wretched thoughts from his head. She was no longer Bella, he was no longer Tom.

"Your loyalty is reassuring," he spat coldly, watching Bellatrix nod to his words like a puppet. She was not his puppet. If she was his puppet she never would have married Rod…no, he needed to stop thinking those things.

After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort's attitude changed. He was more power-hungry…more cruel. Bellatrix would comply with his every need. She mentioned their equality in power once and then flinched, expecting him to hit her. He wasn't sure which he was more horrified at, the thought of hurting her or the fact that the previous statement was horrifying to him. But the second thought that crosses him was that they were equal in power now but they weren't always. He grew powerful by teaching himself. He had started out as nothing. Bellatrix was born a wizard prodigy. Voldemort shook his head, wondering what the bloody hell was wrong with him.

When the 'seven Harry Potters' were flying and Bellatrix was fighting Tonks, Voldemort was impressed. He panicked when Rod was hurt, awaiting her reaction. He watched as she turned to look not at Rod but at her master, shooting him a look that said, 'go get Potter, you can do it'. She smiled then. An insane, vicious, wicked and utterly beautiful smile. He scowled at her and yet her smile didn't vanish.

Voldemort could feel his Horcruxes going. He shook his head and summoned Bellatrix to him, knowing full well the road of denial and regret that this would lead him. When she kissed him on impulse he made the decision to kiss her back and hold her close, leading her to the bedroom. It would be the last time that he'd be Tom and she'd be Bella.

"I'm pregnant," she told him, the tremor in her voice was scared, angry, loving and vicious all at once. Voldemort couldn't speak. She left, taking his silence as anger. He smashed all the mirrors in the house in anger. Not anger about the child, but about the fact that he was happy about the child.

And then, just like that…she was gone. Gone. She was dead by the magic of Molly Weasley. And their child had gone with her. He screamed, his heart tearing to shreds.

He was only half listening to Potter's speech, he was also coming to the revelation that he had loved in his life. He had loved one Bellatrix Black. And that is why, when he sees his own spell rebounding back to him…he accepts death.

He accepts it because he knows he'll see Bella there. And somewhere in the afterlife Voldemort will be howling out his lungs, but Tom will be with his Bella. And for the first time in his entire life…he may just be at some twisted form of peace.


End file.
